


College Sucks But It's Better Than High School

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are both freshman at a college university. Frank is finally happy to get away from his old life, one where he was constantly ridiculed for being gay; even by his own family. Gerard is also ready for a new start; he's tired of being that weird comic nerd. But when he meets Frank, Gerard is confronted with a massive crush. One that doesn't go away, one that he's ready to put his faith in. The only problem is, is Frank as willing as he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misfits (Yeah I suck at chapter titles)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, but I have about three more ready to go. This is my first story to be posted, let me know what you think. Any suggestions are welcome! I'm also sorry it's so short, the chapters will get longer, this one was just supposed to be a kind of introductory thing.

I kept my head ducked as I navigated through the countless hallways of the university. Kids around me were buzzing about how excited they were with fellow peers, and I was carrying two duffel bags, another backpack, a crate full of albums and movies and a box crammed with comics and books. No one bothered to offer me help when I dropped the massive crate, sending CDs and movies all over the floor and surely damaging a lot of them. I sighed and noticed the sign, apartment 5-4. Hey, at least my dorm was right next door. I scowled and kneeled to pick up the Avengers when the door swung open.  
The DVD was snatched from my hand, and about half of the items were put into the crate before I could realize what’d happened. I shrugged and scrounged together the rest and dumped it in. I looked over to see who had helped me.  
A boy kneeled next to me. He had black hair that leaned towards one side of his face, a lip ring and a nose ring, and a tattoo of a scorpion on his neck. I could also faintly make out ‘Halloween’ on his fingers and some other writing on his wrist. He was wearing a black hoodie and tattered jeans. His face looked like that of a little kid, his big green eyes full of light and his bright lips titled into a crooked smile. And oh, God was he adorable.  
I already felt myself begin to sweat when I noticed this. I had always been easily intimidated by attractive people. Which is hard enough, I mean, who isn’t? But when you’re also gay and there’s only about a 34% chance that anyone you adore has a slight fondness towards you, it just makes it that much more difficult.  
“Whoopsie,” he giggled, his voice high pitched. He had the cutest laugh, it was so contrary to how he looked. He looked like a badass motherfucker, but he laughed like a little boy. How sweet.  
He carefully picked up the crate and stood. I was surprised by how short he was; he couldn’t be taller than 5’5. He flashed a toothy grin, and I melted inside.  
“Where’s your dorm?” he asked, his eyebrows perking up in curiosity.  
“U-um, r-r-right next door,” I stammered, quickly rising to my feet. I lead the way. When we reached the door, the boy raced in front of me to open the door and allow me in.  
I murmured a flustered ‘Thanks’ as I blushed. I am used to no one being civil to me, so when someone I barely know goes out of their way to be extremely friendly and kind, well, it takes all I can not to burst into tears and laughter.  
He followed me in, carefully shutting the door behind him. I raced to another room, partially to set down everything, and more to try to regain a normal skin tone and vocal fluency.  
“Is here okay?” I heard him call from the front room. I entered to see him hovering the crate over a bare spot on the carpet.  
“Erm, yeah- that’s fine, thanks,” I replied.  
He gave a little nod before slowly setting it down. As he bent over, I could see Batman boxer briefs peek over the top of his jeans. Why was everything about him so damn adorable?  
He stood and adjusted his shirt. “Sorry I haven’t introduced myself yet, I’m Frank,” he told, offering his hand.  
I felt myself go red as I shook it. Ew, I hope he didn’t notice how clammy my palm was.  
“It’s alright. I’m Gerard.”  
Frank nodded vigorously as he withdrew his hand and rammed both into the front pocket of his hoodie. “Nice to meet you. I couldn’t help but notice that you have Paranormal Activity 3?”  
Mm-hmm. Oh shit, he expects me to say something. “Um, well yeah, normally I- I’m not much for horror movies, but my friend said it was good.”  
I lied. I didn’t exactly have friends. I had really bought it myself, but was too much of a pussy to watch it alone. And because I’m one lonely motherfucker, I never got the opportunity to see it.  
“You want me to watch it with you?” Frank asked.  
“Well…” I hesitated. That shit looked scary.  
“No-no, not like that. Don’t feel inclined to or anything,” Frank stuttered, turning a bit pink.  
“No it’s fine, I- I, um….” I gathered the courage to look him in the eye. “I really want you to.”  
Frank flashed another sickly adorable smile before adding, “Awesome! I’ll tell you now that it’s absolute shit.”  
I laughed along with him, self-conscious of how my pitchy, dorky laughter sounded. I hoped that his giggling covered mine.  
“Good to know,” I chuckled. “Does…. 8:00 tonight work?”  
Frank beamed. “Yep! Oh also, can I bring a friend?”  
My heart sank a bit. Oh. “Yeah sure.”  
“You’ll like him, his name’s Tyler; he’s a real nice guy. See you later, Gee!” Frank called, practically skipping out the door.  
I shut the door and immediately fell to the floor, almost in tears. Oh God, he’s… he’s perfect. I’m Gee! My stomach twisted with an upsetting realization. He doesn’t like me that way. I slammed my head against the door. Fuck.


	2. I Gave You Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's roommate is a prick. The other one's not though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you'll figure it out, but this is from Frank's point of view. This chapter is also kinda small, as the plot thickens they'll get longer. I'll update pretty soon. Leave any comments/ideas, especially for a fluff story. (I've never written one)

I zoomed throughout the tiny dwelling, desperately searching for a full-length mirror.  
"Hey, Ray?" I asked, spotting one of my roommates. He was kinda weird, but he seemed pretty intelligent and was very friendly.   
"Yeah?"  
"Do these jeans make my ass look huge?" I asked, spinning around to display my butt. As soon as the sentence came out, I realized how girly and weird that sounded.  
"Jesus Christ, Frank," Ray replied. He grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me around to face him.  
"Sorry," I murmured, embarrassed now.  
"What the fuck has gotten into you?" Ray asked.  
I felt myself blush. He can't know about Gerard. I definitely want to see if Gee likes me back (HA!) before anyone knows about my crush for him. Fuck, hide it. HIDE IT, Frank. "Um, I'm.....erm...."  
"Meeting up with a girl?" Ray guessed.  
"YEAH! Um, yep! That's it," I lied. I let out an uneasy high giggle. Fuck, why does my laughter sound like a fucking Happy Tree Friend?  
"Nope," Tyler, my other roommate, cut in. "He's totally gay for the next door neighbor.  
I immediately made fists and became defensive. "No I'm not!" I protested, my throat tightening. My voice came out a lot more childish than I'd ever want it to.  
"Yeah you are; you don't have to hide it," Tyler retorted. He looked me up and down with a smirk. "I think you two would be a very cute couple."  
I could tell he was mocking me. If you read Tyler's words in a supportive tone, then fucking fix that, because he was being an utter cunt.  
"Shut up!" I snapped, my voice cracking. I could feel tears begin to build up in my eyes. Goddammit, why am I such a wimp?  
"Why don't you get your boyfriend to make me?" Tyler sneered. He got about two centimeters from my face. "Cause even Satan knows he's the only one sucking-"  
Tyler never finished that sentence. My vision went blurry and my hearing was worthless, all I could hear was the blood in my ears as I launched myself at him. Even though I was only roughly 132 pounds, I easily knocked him two the ground. I only got two cheap punches in before he shoved me off and rose. He sharply kicked me in my throat.  
I burst out coughing and gagging, almost ready to cry. My throat felt as if someone had been trying to yank my trachea out with a coat hanger. My chest heaved as I struggled for air, only gaining shallow amounts from the deepest gulps.  
I faintly heard Ray yell, "Get out of here!" Some commotion followed, I think a lamp got knocked over?? It was followed promptly by the slam of a door.   
I rolled over to vomit some on the hard wood floor. I felt a little better now, my breathing had settled into light pants, but my throat remained raw and painful. I lay, half expecting to Tyler come over and finish me off. Instead, I was lightly picked up and carried to the couch, married couple over the threshold style.  
Ray carefully released me from his arms onto the soft cushions. "I'll call the advisers and tell them about Tyler. He'll be someone else's problem."  
I nodded, sensing tears ready to fall. I chewed my lip ring, trying to push them back. The first two trickled out and I gave up. I threw my arms around Ray and buried my head into his shoulder.  
I knew it probably made Ray uncomfortable, but I could've really cared less at that point.  
I felt him rub my back. That just made me cry harder. I finally managed to control myself enough to ask, "Can you lie and say that that donkey fucker started the fight?"  
Ray chuckled, a little humorlessly. "I was already panning on it.  
After what seemed like an eternity, I finally pulled myself together. "I'm sorry, I probably got snot all over your shirt."  
"It's fine," Ray shrugged, glancing over at his shoulder.  
Best. Fucking. Roommate. Ever.


	3. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is ready to throw in the towel on relationships, when Frank appears for their movie plans- over an hour late. Gee isn't much for horror movies, but lucky for him Frank's the understanding type. Unfortunately, Frank takes much better care of others than of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated way before I said I would, I just feel like the chapters posted are too super short. Things are starting to pick up, especially in Frank and Gerard's relationship. Next chapter will be up soon (maybe even today or tomorrow). Leave a kudos, comment, suggestions, and don't be afraid to talk to me with any ideas or whatever you want. (Also a short story fluff idea would be great for whatever ship).

I knew it was too good to be true. I meet a gorgeous boy who- get this- not only knows I exist, but is actually nice to me. I should've known; that shit never happens. Well, it never happens to me at least. Happy, pretty people have stuff like that constantly falling into their lap. But depressed boys with social anxiety that have unconventional looks, views and interests? Yeah, I'm doomed to be alone. Of course he blew me off.  
I looked at myself, dressed in nice clothes for once. A black dress shirt with white pinstripes, a red tie, and real jeans. I sighed. Already you fucked it up. Way to go, Gerard. Oh, don't be sad you little shit. You can go back to looking like an absolute dog all the time cause no one will be coming to your place ever.  
I undid my tie and yanked it off, throwing it across my room. I tore off the rest of my clothes, balled them up and shoved them into my closet, giving the door a hard kick.  
Time to get into something more conformable. And by comfortable, I mean something that makes me look like a poor kid with a thyroid problem and a juggernaut for an ass.  
I slipped into a UNI t shirt (Go Panthers!) and these black sweat pants that on the one occasion I wore them out in public, someone offered me loose change. I shit you not.  
I heard a knock at the door. I glanced over at the clock. 9:14. I headed towards the door. The fuck is that?  
"Hello?" I answered as I opened the door. I saw Frank standing there and almost swung it shut in his face. "F-Frank!" I blushed and tried to hide my sweat pants by shifting my hips behind the door. "I wasn't expecting you."  
"Yeah, I know how late it is, sorry," Frank apologized, his head to the ground. "Some shit went down," he muttered. He stuffed his hands into his waistcoat pockets. His voice sounded froggy.  
"Anyways, are you still up for it?" he questioned, perking up and looking at me with hopeful eyes.  
"Um, sure. Come in," I replied, letting him pass me and take a seat on the couch.   
I shut the door and turned to sit next to him. Oh my God, was he fucking adorable. He was wearing jeans, a blue dress shirt, a grey waistcoat, and a leather jacket over them. His red Converses tapped restlessly against the carpet.  
I'm a sucker for boys dressed up, and well... as a virgin... and as someone who's only had sexual encounters with girls... I get excited pretty easily, especially with boys. So a beautiful boy in sharp clothes that I actually have emotional attachment was just about enough to make me cum on the spot. I looked down and noticed the tent in my pants, which I must say, is impossible to hid when you're wearing sweatpants.  
I bolted to the other room. Fuck, did he see that? shit, I need an excuse as to why I just headed to the fucking hills (by hills I mean my kitchen).   
"Um, Frank, do you want anything?" I offered.  
"A Coke would be great, thanks," he called back from the living room.  
I nodded, not aware that he couldn't see me.  
Fuck! I looked down at the massive erection. What the fuck do I do?! I can't jack off!   
....Or can I....  
NO. I can't. Fuck, shit, fuck, what do I do? Oh, think of weird shit.  
Um, geometry.  
Still impossibly hard.  
Circuses.  
Still not flaccid.  
Pickles.  
What the fuck?! Did that just get harder!?  
"Jesus!" I hissed.  
Of course, I did what any logical person would do and sprinted to the ice box, immediately taking an ice pack and dropping it into my boxer briefs.  
I yelped under my breath. Fuck that's cold. On the plus side, I could definitely feel it going down.  
After the first stage of frost bite had surely started to develop on my penis, it finally went down. I almost returned the ice pack to the refrigerator, but put it in the dishwasher instead. Hey, God gave me empathy.  
I entered the room, handing Frank his Coke on my way to the DVD player.  
"Thanks," he said as he cracked it open.  
I popped in the movie, started it, and almost ran back to the couch. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be two inches away from the screen when a fucking horror movie starts.  
As the opening credits began, I found myself wishing that the couch could be pushed further back away from the TV.   
The first about forty minutes of the movie was totally boring. but of course, when the first cheap pop-out scene occurred, I yelped and nearly wet myself.  
I blushed, knowing obviously that Frank had heard my girlish scream. Fuck, am I a pussy.  
The really scary shit started happening at the end. Basically everybody starts dying. Oh and the cute little girl becomes a demonic thing that faintly resembles a Death Eater.  
As the camera began to zoom in on the possessed little cretin, I screwed my eyes shut, easily spotting the upcoming pop out and too frightened to see it. Why did I even agree to watch this stupid film? It was a dumb idea. I hate horror movies. I hate everything.  
I felt something warm wrap itself around my hand. I only opened my eyes after the short, loud beat of music indicated that the pop out had occurred.  
I stole a glance over, silently praying it wasn't a bug. It was Frank's hand, tightly grasping mine, surely to comfort me. I turned away and got so hot with embarrassment that I swore he could literally feel me blush. But, he was nice and pretended not to notice, instead he intently watched the ending credits make their way down the screen.  
He pulled his hand away to get up and shut off the TV. I appreciated that. I kind of hate horror movies. I'm so easily frightened that whenever one ends, i'm too petrified to be alone or even move much. And surely tonight I'm having nightmares. It was worth it though, if it meant I got to spend some time alone with Frank. He returned to sit next t o me, awkwardly adjusting the sleeves of his hoodie.  
"Told you it was shit," Frank laughed.  
I let out a nervous, shaky chuckle. "Yeah, stupid flick."  
Frank tsked and turned to look at me. Fuck, his hazel eyes were so crisp, and they were boring straight into mine. "Where are you from, Gerard?"  
"I'm from Jersey, but a lot of the universities there are shit. I figured why not go to New York," I explained.  
He grinned, his ingenuousness melting my heart into a gooey, syrupy, bloody matter on the floor.  
"What about yourself?" I managed to ask.  
"I'm from Jersey too," he answered. He gave a pensive little smile. "God, do I miss that shit hole of a state."  
Id on't know why, but something about the way he said that reminded me of our conversation earlier that day. "Weren't you going to bring a guy named Tyler over to watch the movie with us?"  
Frank looked at me anxiously. I could see him gnaw uneasily at his lip ring. "Um, we had a bit of a falling out."  
"Oh no, what about?" I asked.   
Frank's reply was hardly audible. "Oh, you know. I'm gay so he thinks that I'm a freak," he muttered, his eyes glued to the floor. He looked up at me, his eyes watery. "You know, roommate stuff," he added with a sad half-cry half-chuckle.  
I recognized the look on his face all too well, and I engulfed him in a warm hug quickly to get that portentous expression off his lovely face.  
I could feel him softly cry into my shoulder, his back quivering with each little gasp. Normally, I am so awkward in these situations. But this time, I have no idea why, but I knew exactly what to do and say.  
I pulled apart from him, my hands remaining gently on his shoulders. He looked up at me, his face tear stained and his eyes swollen and tired.  
I used my thumb to smudge the excess water away from his eyes. "Nothing is fucked up," I reassured.  
I don't understand why, but it was the perfect thing to say. He fell back into my arms, his fingers tightly clenching the back of my shirt.   
I found myself singing to him. Don't ask me why, I didn't even realize I was doing it. Maybe it's just because singing is my automatic response to most things. All I know is that I sang Rocky Raccoon by the Beatles, and Frank fell asleep in my arms.  
I gave him a soft peck atop of his head when I realized he was asleep. I carefully removed him from my grasp and lay him down onto the couch. His jet black hair was plastered to the sides of his face and his eyes were red.  
I sighed sadly. I undid his shoelaces and pulled off his sneakers, setting them at the foot of the futon.  
I brought out a blanket and pillow. I propped the pillow under his head and lay the blanket across him. I thought about how uncomfortable those clothes would be to sleep in. I literally considered for a moment removing his pants.  
"Wait," my fucking common sense reminded me. "If he wakes up outside of his bed, with no memory after 11:26 p.m. and his pants gone... yeah, he's going to think he was raped."  
I gave one last glance at his disheveled little figure curled up on my couch. I delivered a kiss against his forehead before finally going to my room and retiring to bed. Sure enough, I dreamt about Paranormal Activity, but I guess it wasn't too bad, because Frank was there, too.


	4. Abandoment Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank feels guilty for putting Gerard ins such a position the very first time they hang out. he feels its the best choice the relationship ends, before either of them get hurt too badly. Too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be up in the next week or so suggestions/comments/kudos are welcome. You can also talk to me/ ask me questions on my Tumblr.
> 
> My tumblr--------> http://these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com/

I woke up feeling lightheaded and sweaty. the blanket just seemed to stick to me. I almost returned to sleep, but my eyes shot back open when I realized I wasn't in my own bedroom.  
Am I in... Gerard's living room? What the... oh. I must've fallen asleep.  
The mild embarrassment of that was replaced when I noticed I had a massive hard on that was clearly visible. I rolled over quickly onto my stomach, concealing it and trying to... I don't know.. squish it? Instead it just pressed stiffly against me and highly grossed me out.  
I groaned as I felt about a Danimals' worth of pre cum that had soaked into my boxers during my sleep, which will leave a nice great stain. What the fuck did I dream about? Oh, yeah, it was a sex dream involving me, Gerard, and Jonah Hill. Hey, don't ask me.  
I frowned and tried to concentrate on getting my boner to go down.   
"Morning sunshine," Gerard chimed as he passed swiftly through the living room.  
Even under the conditions, I couldn't help but smile. how fucking adorable is he? Still, just seeing him was awkward. just by looking at him, I felt like a total pervert. And, since he's straight, probably a creep, too. Not only that, but I was such a baby last night. Guilt churned through my stomach like a spiked snake, searing through my innards. I unloaded so much shit on him for the very first time we hung out. To summarize my feeling, I was a great big jerk that had to leave now and leave for good.   
I sat up and stepped into my shoes, tying them as quickly as I could manage. I folded the blanket and set it on the middle cushion.  
"Do you want breakfast?" Gerard asked.  
I turned around, startled to find him right behind me. How long had he been there?  
"Um, no thanks. I just remembered I'm late," I lied. Wow, that was painful to say. "But thanks for having me!" I added. I practically raced out of there and into my dorm, where I immediately kicked the door in frustration. I fucked it all up.  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked. He was sat on the sofa reading a game informer magazine, with a worried expression on his face.   
Nothing. Just the fucking heart broken look on the face of a boy I already love more than any of my former partners because I have to seperate myself from him because he can never love me the same way and in the long run we'll both suffer a lot more than if it was ended now. Oh, by the way, I dumped so much emotional garbage onto him he'll probably never see me the same way again and I put an extremely unfair amount of pressure on the poor child.   
That's what I wanted to say. But I didn't want Ray to worry. He was such a nice guy. "Nothing."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I spent the next week or so eating, crying, and wallowing in my own self pity. It was only the first week of being apart from Gerard, and already I was being put into crying fits over longing for his sweet personality to be back into my life. I missed him horribly. I couldn't tell what hurt more, the wanting or the guilt. The poor thing invited me over, showed up at my door, and called countless times. Every time I was able to weasel out with vague excuses of being swamped with school. Eventually, after about eight days and over two dozen ignored calls, he stopped trying. It was cruel, and the culpability burnt a hole in my stomach, but it was the best way. Certainly the safest.  
On Saturday, I woke up with a teenager I didn't know staring directly into my face.  
I yelped, immediately sitting up and scooting away.  
The kid stopped me from likely falling off the bed by grabbing onto my ankle and yanking me back.   
"Calm down," he ordered. His voice made it apparent that he was younger than I thought he was. He had to be younger than sixteen. His glasses and his tousled brown hair made him look older.  
"Who the fuck let you in?!" I demanded. I pulled up my bed covers to my neck, remembering that I was only wearing underwear in the face of a potential enemy.  
"Ray did," the boy replied. He grinned.  
That curly haired motherfucker. "What's funny?" I asked in between pants. A mild heart attack really wears you out.  
"Nothing, you just look hilarious," the boy smirked.  
"Well, gee, thanks," I muttered. "Who are you?"   
His expression turned serious. "I'm Gerard's brother, Mikey, and the bullshit detector."  
"Wha- bullshit?" I whined. I was still really disoriented.  
"Yeah, it's bullshit that you just totally ditched Gerard," Mikey retorted.  
I sighed. "Get out, please." I lay back down and flopped my head under the comforter, praying for him to leave.  
Mikey threw the blanket back down, revealing my cowardly face.  
"You know he has serious trust issues, right?" Mikey asked.  
I could feel my eyes widen. Great, I am a piece of shit. Kudos, Frank, you single handedly attacked a boy's mental health in his most vulnerable area, for something that wasn't his fault.  
Mikey seemed to sense I felt like the biggest dirt bag in the world and fed off it it. He sat down next to me. The bed hardly sagged under his petite frame. "You know, he was up last night crying because some dick stopped being his friend. He thinks that I can't hear it, but I can."  
"You don't know that's what he was upset about," I fired back, even though I knew that it was.  
Mikey shook his head. "Trust me, I know."  
I groaned, "Congratulations, Mikey, I'm a giant asshole. Pick up your trophy on the way out."  
Mikey wasn't going to give up that easy. "I want to know why, you twat."  
"It's complicated," I mumbled. I buried myself back under the covers.  
Mikey was actually silent. I was considering peeking my head outside the blanket to see what was going on, when I heard rustling around beneath me.  
I immediately stuck my head out. "What are you doing?"  
Mikey stood, a smug smile pinned across his face and his arms behind his back. "Nothing."  
I sat up in alarm. "What's behind your back?"  
Mikey shrugged. "Sensitive guy like you... I knew you'd have a journal."  
I sprang out of the bed, but Mikey bolted to the bathroom and locked himself in.  
I pounded hopelessly on the door. "MIKEY!"  
Mikey cleared his throat. "'I really hope college goes well, seeing as high school was such a bust. I am so done with homophobic douche bags that..'."  
"MIKEY STOP!" I cried. I kicked the door.  
"'Take my clothes and claim that they're heterosexual'" Mikey read. "Frank, this is great stuff."  
"I'LL TELL YOU!" I shouted.  
The door slowly opened. Mikey stood, with the journal still behind his back and a triumphant look on his face.  
"I just," I began. I took a deep breath, afraid that I may start crying in front of him. "I really.... really love your brother, Mikey. He's perfect. Except that...." I swallowed. "He's straight... and... and I cut out of there before things got too far and I got hurt as bad as I've been before."  
There was a long pause. Mikey handed me my journal back. I scowled and shoved it under the bed to it's designated spot. I'll have to move that later.  
"He likes you back."  
I spun around on a dime. "What?!"  
"He likes you back," Mikey repeated. A small smile stole its way onto his solemn expression.  
My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. No, in a good way. I wanted to sing a musical number.  
I pulled Mikey into a hug as I thanked him over and over. Mikey awkwardly patted my back before abrubtly pulling me away.  
"What?" I asked, a little offended.  
He motioned down towards my blue plaid boxers.  
Oh fuck, I forgot. I blushed as I hurried to my dresser and stepped into some pants.  
"Can I go over now?" I asked. I picked up a random sweatshirt off the ground, smelled it, then yanked it over my torso.  
"He's asleep," Mikey responded flatly.  
I glanced at the time on my alarm clock (seldom used may I add) next to my bed. "It's past 2:00!"  
Mikey shrugged. "You would've been asleep right now if I hadn't come over."  
"Yeah, but I don't care what happens to me," I mumbled as I rushed past him.  
Mikey followed. "Frank, don't go over!"  
"I have to talk to him," I protested, not breaking my stride.  
Mikey gripped my wrist and tugged me to a stop. "He's still super pissed.  
I blinked. "I thought he like me back?"  
"Well-w-well yeah, but-but that doesn't mean he's not angry about how you abandoned him," Mikey stammered.  
I groaned, burying my head into my hands. You know what, fuck it.  
I pushed past Mikey and hurried into Gerard's dorm. Luckily he didn't have a roommate; the sap was a no show. I slowed my pace as I quietly entered his bed room.  
Gerard lay in the center of his bed on his stomach in a crumpled heap. He was mostly obscured by a mess of blankets, but his face poked out, and so did one of his arms, which resided next to his head. His rich, charcoal locks were tangled every which way.  
tentatively, I sat on his bed. I stayed motionless for what felt like an eternity after finally gently shaking him.  
"Gee," I cooed, hoping to soften him up a little. "Wake up."  
Gerard moaned as he rolled around in an effort to get up. His green eyes bet mine and he bolted upright.   
"Frank? What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly confused.  
"I'm here to... apologize," I grimaced. I felt like the biggest idiot in the world.  
"Apologize for what? Totally opening up to me and then shutting me out without a word of explanation?" Gerard snarled.   
Not to mention the biggest jerk in the world.  
"Yeah I know it's just that-" I began.  
"Save your breath," Gerard barked, cutting me off.  
"No, I want to-"  
Gerard's cold glare made me stop in my tracks. His eyes, which were normally glistening, now looked dead as they stared vacantly at me. "Get out."  
His words hit me like a ton of bricks. A sad smile escaped through my lips. I lightly patted his leg before getting up and trudging out.  
Mikey sat outside n the living room.  
"Didn't go well, did it?" Mikey asked.  
I shook my head. Where the fuck do I go from here?


	5. He Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is desperate to get Gerard back.

I tossed and turned, desperate to return to sleep. But it was too late, Frank's face was etched all over my mind. His emerald eyes haunted my inner consciousness.   
I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I wanted to forgive him, I did, but I just couldn't. If I learnt anything from high school, it's that I can't let everybody walk all over me. That wasn't Frank's intention, but he just couldn't have me back that easily. I'd also be showing a lack of self respect if I was back in his arms right then and there. He had to try. And God, did I hope he'd make the effort.  
I groaned with exertion as I rose and pulled on a t shirt and jeans. I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands, trying not to cry from everything that'd happened.  
That's when I heard it. Gentle, acoustic music floated from somewhere outside. The guitar purred and the gorgeous sound lulled me into the living room.  
I knew it was coming from the hall, so I slid the covering of the peephole over and looked through.  
I couldn't see anything. At first.  
A mop of black hair bobbed in and out of view at the very bottom of my eye line.  
Frank.  
An involuntary whimper came out of my mouth. And then he started singing. His voice sounded youthful but melancholy; when he sang higher or louder he sounded prepared to cry.  
I braced myself before slowly opening the door.  
Frank sat with his back to me, criss crossed, directly in front of my door. He wore a camouflage hoodie, jeans, and a frown.   
A small crowd of about seven kids stood near him, admiring his performance. A couple of girls looked at him and then fell into hushed conversations with plentiful giggling. I bet they thought he was cute.  
Some of the more juvenile- and by juvenile I mean right wing, homophobic, rude little shit mouthed assholes- kids called 'Fag!' and similar slurs at Frank as they passed by.  
I could tell, even from my standing position, that Frank was crying. I eased down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
Frank looked at me in absolute shock for a moment before immediately switching songs.  
"rocky raccoon, checked into his room," Frank sang.  
I grinned so hard I thought my face would split. He remembered.  
"Only to find Gideon's Bible," I joined in.  
Frank looked at me and beamed. I chuckled and gave my boyfriend a peck on the cheek, just to assure that nothing was fucked up.


	6. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter with a surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about chapter 7 going up because it's my favorite :) Preview- Frank meets Gerard's parents!
> 
> My tumblr-----> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, suggestions/asks/comments are welcome :D

"I'm kind of nervous," Gerard muttered.   
I laughed. He was so cute. "Gerard it's fine, it's only a ferris wheel."  
"I know but..." Gerard stared up at the large machine. He gulped. "It's high."  
I looked over at him. He was paler, if that was possible. His hands shook and he kept losing his footing with nerves.  
I grabbed his hand. "Hey we don't have to," I offered. I stroked my thumb over his fingers to comfort him.  
"Thanks," Gerard mumbled. He seemed embarrassed.  
"Hey, bumper cars sound so much better," I gushed, only half way exaggerating so as to not make gee feel shitty for not riding the ferris wheel. "Wanna go?"  
"Yeah," Gerard replied, already dragging me over.  
"We should share one," I suggested. We got in, only to notice that they were one person bumper cars. I frowned.  
"Bummer," Gerard mumbled. He climbed, somewhat hesitantly, into a shiny blue one. I got into a red one alongside his.  
The cars filled in the next couple minutes and then the ramming session started. I drove around aimlessly, watching others slam into each other and enjoying the mindless violence.   
This kid was giving some other one Hell when I heard uproar in the distance. It sounded like a lot of laughing, and maybe one or two voices yelling.  
I looked in the direction of the noise to see Gerard clambering over. He tripped on the slick floor as his long legs stumbled over each other.  
I burst into laughter, waving Gerard over. I scooched over in my seat and patted the left over space excitedly, the space that was much too small to accommodate a human being.  
A purple car bumped against Gerard's leg. He stopped and pounded a fist on the hood.   
"Watch where you're going, fucker!" he cursed. He smiled at the driver to ensure he was only kidding.  
He finally made it over and perched himself on the back of my car. He clung onto my shoulders as I continued my leisurely route.  
He pecked me on the cheek and rubbed my shoulders enthusiastically. I smiled and reached an arm back to tousle his hair.  
It was soon after we got kicked out of the rides area. The guard there told us that if we were going to screw around we could head our punk asses to the kiddie games.  
He was yelling. I HATE being yelled at. It's the most alienating, unnecessary thing ever. It's hurtful and pointless. I was shaking in my boots, my stomach performing a five star gymnastics routine, but I relaxed when I stole a glance at Gerard.   
He was staring at the ground, an ear to ear grin plastered across his face. He seemed absolutely pleased with himself and endlessly amused.  
I smiled and led him over to a basketball game.  
I had played this game all the time when I was a kid, it was my favorite. The rest of the games looked shit, but as long as I was with Gerard, I could really care less. I was with the one I loved, and I was having fun.  
"I'm great at this game. I'll win you something," I promised Gerard with a grin.  
Gerard smiled a bit and eagerly stared up at the baskets.  
Sure enough, I made every shot and had a choice of any of the prizes on the 3 bottom shelves.   
"Which one do you want?" I asked Gerard.  
He just shrugged and flipped his dark hair out of his eyes.  
I grinned, knowing exactly what to get him. I pointed at a large plushie of a koala. The guy passed it to me, slightly confused as to why a grown ass man had so gleefully selected a stuffed marsupial of Australian origin.   
I handed it to Gerard. "It reminded me of you," I told him. And it really did, for some reason. I blushed a bit and looked at the ground. I noticed a stray twig and gave it a kick.  
Gerard put his cold hand under my chin and lifted it up to meet his hazel eyes.  
"I love it," Gerard thanked. He took it and held it close.  
I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I took his hand and trotted throughout the games area, asking Gee which games looked fun. He shrugged past about six or seven booths before pointing out a skee ball stand.  
We each paid so we could play against each other.  
"Are you good?" I asked as casually as I could muster. One of my biggest flaws was my competitiveness; the thought of losing to even Gerard scared me.  
Gerard shook his head and snorted, "God no, it's fun is all."  
I laugh giggled before the game started. I won, but there were no prizes, so we left without any more winnings. We were walking a long when Gerard finally led me to a carnival game.  
I looked at the shabby stand in amusement. You had to pick a rubber ducky out of a pond (a tub full of stale water) and the sticker on the bottom of the duck told you your prize. You could get a small, medium, large, or jumbo. It was a little kids' game, you had to win no matter what. But Gerard looked so pleased as he pulled a duck out of the water and selected a inflatable shark.  
He proudly presented it to me.  
I couldn't help but gasp and clutch it to my chest, somewhat kidding. "It's so perfect," I squealed.  
We headed home soon after. The fair was only a block or so from the university, so we had walked there. The late summer sky was barely tinged with the slightest hit of black when we began our walk home around 9:30 p.m.  
We walked quietly, our hands tightly clasped, simply enjoying each others company.  
I yawned, shaking my head in an attempt to wake myself.  
"Are you sleepy?" Gerard chuckled.  
I laughed too. But fuck, I really was. I nodded and put my body weight on Gerard, leaning into him as we proceeded down the sidewalk.  
Gerard suddenly stepped in front of me and stopped, stooping to a lower level.  
"Get on my back," he instructed.  
"Are you sure?" I questioned. Not that I was fat or anything, but I wasn't entirely convinced Gerard could support all of my weight for more than four steps.  
Gerard nodded. I got onto his back with some difficulty; even though Gerard was crouched over I was still a bit too small to get on with ease.  
He hoisted me up further before continuing to the college.  
As we approached the dorms, I remembered the few burnouts that would surely give us a hassle if they saw us going piggy back down the halls. I lightly tugged on Gerard's hair. "Gee, stop for a second."  
He halted and strained his neck to give me eye contact. "What?"  
"Can you set me down?" I asked nervously. I began gnawing at my lip ring.  
Gee frowned. "Frankie, we've been dating for about two weeks now. I'm not ashamed of it, are you?"  
I shook my head, somewhat guilty now.  
"Alright," Gerard responded with a nod. "GODSPEED!"   
"Gee, slow down!" I laughed as we raced through the university. I could tell I was chirping and squealing with delight but I could give a damn. Gerard laughed along with me. Wow, I felt light headed. Was I... happy?  
Gerard kicked the door open and shut it with his butt. He pranced into the bedroom and plopped me onto his bed. I set the two toys off to the side just in time for Gerard to throw himself on top of me.  
We both laughed as he roughly kissed all over my neck. He then suddenly stopped and nuzzled his head into my chest, letting out a soft moan that was almost the death of me it was so precious.  
My laughter subsided and I too, let out a content sigh.  
"Hey," Gerard began. He looked up at me.  
"What?" I asked. I absently stroked a free hand through his hair.   
"Do you um... you want to m-move in?" Gerard stammered.  
I cocked my head at him, amused at how nervous he was.  
"I- I know we've only been d-dating for two-two weeks but-"  
I lightly placed a hand over Gerard's mouth. "I'd love to," I replied earnestly, saving him his breath. Sputtering takes a lot out of you.  
Gerard nodded. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, leaving my hand over Gee's mouth. It was actually a comfortable spot.  
I felt something wet drag across the inside of my palm. Was that- Gerard's tongue?  
"Ew!" I exclaimed, withdrawing my hand. I laughed and pushed his head away. "God, you dog!"  
Gerard giggled before looking me hard in the eye. "Woof."


	7. Mr. and Mrs. Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Gerard's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't be from Frank's POV, but it is because the carnival chapter was originally two chapters that I combined. So I fucked up the pattern. Oh well.
> 
> My Tumblr---------> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com  
> Comments/asks/suggestions are welcome

I climbed into the passenger seat, my stomach tightened with anxiety. Gerard seemed to sense my nervousness and shot me a warm smile. Just like that, it seemed to melt away.  
He started the car and began down the road. He looked adorable in his ragged Misfits t shirt and black jeans. I was wearing a black dress shirt with a blue tie, and I could tell I was way overdressed. I was so embarrassed I contemplated simply removing my tie, but I thought that'd draw more attention to it.  
"You can take your tie off," Gerard suggested without looking over.  
My fingers gripped the silky fabric in consideration. I let it go and straightened myself in my seat. "No, I'll leave it on. I want to make a good impression on your parents."  
"You are so over thinking this," Gerard stated. "Even if you showed up without any clothes, I'm sure my mom and dad would happily lend you some and come up with a totally excusable reason as to why you're naked."  
"They're not, excuse my frankness, they're not.... stupid, are they?" I wondered.  
Gerard collapsed into a fit of giggles.  
"What?" I asked cluelessly.  
"FRANKNESS!" was all he could wheeze out.  
I rolled my eyes at the unintended pun.  
"Excuse my blatancy," I corrected, shooting a look at Gerard. "But they're not stupid are they?"  
Gerard shook his head, little pants escaping after so much laughing. "No, they just have a lot of empathy." He looked over at me. "They understand."  
It was quiet for a few moments as I mustered the courage to ask the question that had been clawing at me since the very start of our relationship.  
"They're okay with you being gay, aren't they?" I guessed.  
Gerard was quiet for a while. I was afraid I had upset him and was about to apologize when he shrugged.  
"I've only dated girls before. I've known I liked boys as far back as I can remember but... my parents only found out when we started dating," Gerard confided.  
I nodded, glad that he was sharing so much. But it didn't quite answer my question. "So...."  
"They don't care, as long as I'm happy and healthy," Gerard added. He stared out at the road thoughtfully. "Are your parents okay with it?"  
I chewed at my lip ring. A road side sign claimed we were close to Gerard's parents' house. "No, not really," I admitted. "I came out wen I was fourteen, I found out I was gay that year too. My dad threatened to kick me out if I ever brought a boyfriend into the house and... my mom cried and asked me what she did wrong."  
"A lot of parents have extreme reactions," Gerard assured as we pulled into the drive way. "Surely they eventually accepted you."  
I stared at the ground. I could tell that his sharp green eyes were fixed on me, waiting for a response.  
"This year they cut me out of the family photograph," I muttered shamefully.  
I looked up to meet Gerard's gaze. His eyes looked incredibly sorrowful as he cocked his head slightly.  
"Frankie," he whimpered sadly.  
I glued my eyes back to the ground, too afraid to face the one I loved.  
I felt Gerard's warm arms around me. He kissed the top of my head.  
"Well, buckle up, Frankie, because you're about to be cut into this one," he informed.  
I couldn't help but sob a little. I wiped my eyes and sniffled, way more happy than anything else.  
I pulled apart from Gerard and looked him steadily in the eye. "I'm ready."  
Gerard led me onto the porch. The house was big and Victorian style. Usually those types of houses intimidated me, but something about this one gave off a welcoming atmosphere. I couldn't place it.  
Gerard gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before pounding on the heavy door with the brass lion head knocker.  
A woman in her late forties that I presumed to be Gerard's mother answered in seconds.   
"Oh, Gerard, you don't have to knock. come in!" she chirped.  
She stood in front of us. Her short, dark hair fell in front of her eyes which, unlike Gerard's, were a golden brown color. She had such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but smile.  
"You must be Frank," she greeted, giving me eye contact.  
"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Way," I replied. I held out my hand for her to shake.   
She instead wrapped me into a hug, which took me by surprise. I'd never been treated so nicely so quickly. This woman was a saint, which explains why her son was an angel.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gerard shake his head. I grinned at his obvious embarrassment.  
She finally broke the hug. "Frank, don't you look nice."  
I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "Thank you," I replied. I was always horrible at accepting compliments.  
"Why don't you boys join us at the table? That's where everybody is. Dinner's been served and it's still warm," Mrs. Way explained as she guided us to the dining room.  
"I thought you were going to wait for us," Gerard pouted.  
"Well you were late, dear," Mrs. Way reasoned. She looked at me. "Gerard is always late."  
"No I'm not," Gerard whined.  
I smiled because he so was and Gerard's mother knew her son so well. I wish I had a relationship with my mom like their's.  
Gerard's father, a large man with soft features, stood when I entered.  
"Frank," he greeted.  
"Hello, Mr. Way," I responded, giving his hand a firm shake.  
"Oh honey, you can call us Jan and Robert," Mrs. Way offered. Mr. Way nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, Jan," I tried out. I kind of liked being allowed to call someone's parents by their first names.  
Two empty chairs sat at one long length of the table, plate sand silverware set punctiliously in front of each.  
Mikey sat at the other length, his plate filled with an amount of food so excessive that I couldn't even fathom the thought of someone his size eating it all. Mr. and Mrs. .... pardon me.... Robert and Jan, each sat at either short side of the table.  
The thought of just the three of them sitting there, an entire side of the table bare because their eldest was an art major... it broke my heart a little.  
We sat down. Gerard had no problem helping himself to even amounts of each food. I more tentatively selected green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, and two dinner roles and added them onto my plate.  
"Frank don't you want any ham?" Jan asked.  
I wiggled uncomfortably in my seat. Gerard began eating his food, not the least bit concerned, which is a good thing? "I'm a vegetarian."  
"Oh," she replied plainly. She tilted her head towards her youngest son. "Mikey was just the most finicky eater."  
Mikey took the time to scowl at his mother before returning to his meal.  
"What's your major?" Robert asked.  
"It's music, and I minor in language," I answered. Here goes the whole "polite admonish" towards getting a useful degree.  
But his dad just nodded. "Good choices. You into the arts?"  
"I play guitar and write poetry sometimes, I responded, aware of how lame the last part sounded.  
Mikey had let out a snicker at the mention of my poetry, so Gerard gave him a sharp kick to the shin underneath the table.  
Robert nodded again. "Gerard, I'm surprised. When you said you had a boyfriend, I thought he'd be really effeminate and all." He motioned towards me. "But he's actually a man." Robert's eyes flicked down my frame. "Well, he's a bit on the short side."  
I could feel myself blush at the mention of my height. I will forever be convinced that nicotine was ground into all of my meals as a child.  
"Oh, Frank, it's nothing to be ashamed about," Jan cut in. "Actually, I read that shorter men can be extremely well endowed-"  
"Mom!" Mikey interrupted.  
"When did you hit puberty, Frank?" Jan continued, not missing a beat. "If it was before tenth grade I'd say you could easily be seven inches-"  
"So Mom! Do you know that Frank and I want a dog?" Gerard interjected, changing the subject.  
If I was red before, I was too crimson to look at now.  
"Oh, I love dogs!" Jan gushed. "What kind?"  
I looked over at Gee. He'd never said anything about a dog before.   
"WE don't know, what type do you think might be good?" Gerard asked. He saw my confused expression and winked.   
Oh. He's just trying really hard to get the topic off of the size of my genitalia.  
Jan and I both finished far before anyone else, so she and I went into the living room to look at childhood pictures of Gee, which he only mildly objected to.  
Jan had whole albums full of Gerard, whereas my mom probably didn't even have a memory card's worth of me. My childhood wasn't the best anyways; I'm actually glad there's not much proof it happened.  
A chubby little boy with dark features sat on a swing, a wide smile on his cherub like face.  
"Was that taken at his school?" I asked, pointing at the dull brick building in the background.  
His mother nodded. "You know, he had just the most awful time at school."  
"Really?" I questioned. It made sense, I could see Gerard now getting picked on. But the smiling little guy in the picture? I had the hardest time processing him being tormented.  
"Poor thing was being picked on constantly, we had him change schools int he 4th grade it'd gotten so bad," she explained.  
I stored that in the memory bank. I'll have to talk to him about that later; maybe for once he'll be the one to cry.  
Gerard and I left not too long later, promising to come again for thanksgiving. I left with a warm feeling in my chest I'd never experienced before.  
"Gee," I muttered, drifting off to sleep. The car ride home seemed to be taking forever.  
"Yes?"  
"Your family's perfect," I told.   
Gerard smiled. "Go to sleep, Frankie."


	8. Gerard, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G: some sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter may not be up for a while, I'm actually caught up with my rough draft writing. sorry. or it might be up like Wednesday, I don't know. 
> 
> My Tumblr---------------------> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Comments/asks/suggestions are always welcome!

“Gerard, I’m telling you now, my mom won’t say yes,” Frank repeated.  
“But Frankie, you have to try,” I complained. “You met my family.”  
“Well my family’s not like yours,” Frank retorted.  
“Fuck her, I want to meet them,” I whined.  
Frank sighed, running a delicate hand through his jet hair. “Gee, forget it. They’ll say no anyways.”  
I crossed my arms and pouted. Frank shook his head and stared at the ground. I waited a few moments before lunging at Frank, tickling him around the ribs and hips where I happened to know he was very ticklish.  
“Ger-what are-stop!” Frank gasped between laughs. He rolled off the small couch and onto the living room floor.  
“Are you going to ask your parents if I can meet your family?” I demanded.  
“No!” Frank screeched. I think he wanted it to come out sternly, but it couldn’t when he was giggling so much.  
I tickled under his lower hip, which got him to flip over onto his stomach. Seizing my opportunity, I rifled around in his back pockets and finally pulled out his cell phone.  
“Gee… don’t!” Frank sputtered.  
I sat on him, easily pinning his small body to the ground. Poor Frank, I could dominate him with almost no exertion.  
I texted to his mother “Want to meet my boyfriend?” before slipping the phone back into his pocket. I got off of him, but not without giving him as spank as he lay on the carpet, trying to catch his breath.  
“Damn it Gee,” he muttered. He looked at me and smiled.   
His text alert rang through the air.  
“Response!” I exclaimed as I reached for his pocket.  
“I’ve got it,” Frank announced as he sat up. He pulled his phone out.  
I crawled over behind him so I could read the reply for myself.   
Mom- You know it’s never too late to snap out of this whole gay thing  
“Bitch!” Frank cursed under his breath. He casted his phone across the room and ran his fingers roughly through raven locks.  
I wrapped my arms around his small, huddled frame.  
“Bitch,” I repeated. I kissed the upper part of his neck, by his scorpion tattoo. At first he tried to brush me off. When I began sucking on the skin, he gave up, moaning lightly in approval. I definitely left a sizeable hickey on his throat as I bit down on the skin, wet with my saliva.  
I shifted over so I was next to him. I moved down to his collarbone, tracing the outline with the tip of my tongue.  
Frank grabbed the tail of my shirt and began to tug it over my head. I tucked my head and wiggled out of it, taking the fabric from his hands and tossing it to the side.  
Frank removed his own shirt and began softly kissing my jawline. He slowly lowered me onto my back, leaning over the top of me. He softly kissed me on the cheek. He then tightly gripped my wrists in his hands, pinning me down as he harshly kissed my chest.  
I made desperate whimpering sounds; totally blissed out. Frank noted this and seemed determined to rise more noise from me. He locked his hazel eyes with mine for a second before sucking on my nipple.  
I yelped at first, but eased into panting as Frank moved down to my upper abs. I bit my lip in a vain attempt to quiet myself. It wasn’t long before I had the metallic taste of blood in my mouth.  
“WOAH!” I heard someone shout. I looked up at Frank, who appeared just as surprised as me. Once Frank looked at who had yelled, he squeaked and scurried off of me, quickly pulling on his shirt.  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” the same person exclaimed. It dawned on me that the voice belonged to Ray and I got up, my feet numb and in place but my eyes dancing around in search of my top.  
“R-Ray we weren’t ex- ex-expecting you,” Frank stuttered.  
I nodded in agreement. I finally found my shirt and slipped into it, somewhat reluctant to do so. I noticed I had a hard on, but Ray seemed too traumatized to notice.  
“Well don’t fuck each other in the living room,” Ray ordered.  
“Hey we weren’t fucking!” I protested. Yet.  
“And it’s our place; we can do what we want,” Frank declared.  
“Lock your door!” Ray shot back.  
“WELL YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP- you know what, we probably should’ve,” I realized, turning to Frank.  
“I just came to see if you want to hang out. We were going to have a movie marathon and talk,” Ray explained.   
I scoffed. My balls were going to go blue if Frankie and I didn’t pick up where we left off. And surely Frank, like me, would rather be banging then watching some lame movies.  
“Sounds fun,” Frank replied, already bouncing out the door.  
I sighed and followed him. This is what happens when you have a dork for a boyfriend.  
Bob and some chick with red high lights were over at Ray’s apartment, squished close together on the small futon. An ugly, overstuffed but somewhat welcoming couch sat empty at the opposite end of the room for Frank, Ray and I.  
Oh, by the way, Bob is Ray’s roommate. He’s a real nice guy. He knew Ray from primary school and jumped at the chance to be his roommate when Frank moved in with me. I don’t know much else about him except for the fact that he and Ray have all night long video game sessions and show up to class the next day with bloodshot eyes and peaked skin.   
I didn’t know the girl though; I’d never even seen her before. She seemed nice enough though, though I envied her perfect highlights. I’d tried streaks of dark blue in junior high school, and it came out white blond due to a malfunction with bleach. By the way, random splotches of white don’t look too great with my inky black hair. I think I got called Cookies and Cream for the length of my seventh grade career.  
I took one end of the couch and Ray sat at the other, leaving Frank to sit between us.  
“What are we watching first?” Ray asked, eagerly rubbing his hands together.  
“Amber brought 28 Days Later,” Bob answered, nodding at the girl who was apparently called Amber.   
He flipped the red case around in his hands. Just by looking at the bright red cover, I could tell it was going to be a movie that I didn’t like.  
“Are you guys okay? It sounded like there was a lot of shouting over at your dorm,” Amber worried, shooting big sappy doe eyes at me.  
“I walked in on them,” Ray winced.  
Bob cringed before looking at me. “Dude what the Hell?”  
“It’s our living room-” I began.  
“Lock the door,” Bob interrupted.  
I turned to Frank. “Yeah let’s do that dear.”  
“You guys are a couple?” Amber asked.  
Frank looked at me, baring his teeth with a proud smile.   
“Yeah,” I replied.  
“Aw that’s adorable!” Amber gushed.  
I checked over with Frank, who only shrugged. That’s not offensive, is it? We’re not a fucking Hallmark card. It’s not like the goal of our relationship is to look cute for straight white girls. I dismissed it as me overanalyzing, once again.  
“Thanks,” I spoke, still unsure.  
The movie was put in, and I had no problem with holding Frank’s hand the entire time and looking away when needed. As the movie progressed Frank leaned more and more into me until his head was literally in my lap, his legs slung lazily across Ray’s knees.  
At the end the guy starts killing all the prick soldiers (oh sorry, is that a spoiler? My bad). I was finally somewhat content, watching him slaughter person after person with the skills of a ninja.  
“You might want to close your eyes,” Bob admonished.  
Ray frowned at Bob. I could sense a bad pun perhaps?  
I looked over worriedly. “Me?”  
Bob motioned towards the soldier on screen. “You and him.”  
I looked at the movie, only to see the soldier’s eyes gouged out by a person’s thumbs. I shuddered in disgust as I screwed my eyes shut and buried my face into my hands.  
I could hear Bob snickering at me and wanted to walk over and punch him, if only I could see. And I didn’t want to disrupt Frankie.  
It was about five minutes before I could make myself open my eyes, only to see the ending credits begin. I let out a relieved sigh as I eased into my seat.   
“Frank, cute tighty whities,” Ray sneered.  
Frank made a real cute expression, scrunching up his soft features. “My underwear is black.”  
“And they’re Calvin Klein’s,” I pointed out, trying to help prove my boyfriend’s point.  
“They might as well be,” Ray muttered. He flashed a childish grin before giving Frank a wedgie.  
Frank let out a girlish squeal and wriggled free, delivering a sharp kick to Ray’s ribs. “Jerk!”  
“Yeah, Gerard’s the only one that gets to shove things up Frank’s ass!” Bob shouted.  
Ray laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch, and Amber was doubled over. I laughed along with everyone else. It was funny. I looked down at Frank, who was bright crimson and silent.   
I smirked before bending over and nudging his cheek with the top of my head, trying to get him to lighten up. That made Frank smile and he finally laughed, too.  
Once everyone calmed down, the topic switched to what movie to view next.  
Bob flipped through their black DVD case, reading the titles in a monotone list. “We have The Breakfast Club, Audition, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, Dawn of the Dead, the Princess Bride…”  
“Ooh! The Princess Bride!” I encouraged, shooting my hand up into the air.  
Frank looked quizzically at me. “The Princess Bride?”  
“It’s my favorite movie,” I told him.  
“You’re such a geek,” Frank snorted.   
“Oh sure I am,” I replied, mocking his laughter.  
“No it’s not like it sounds, Frank, it’s really good,” Ray promised.   
We watched the princess bride, and I could see Frank’s face light up and then fall at all the right times. By the end of the movie, Frank was telling everyone to shut up and stop calling him Vizzini. Ray had started telling which character was most like the each person in the room. Amber, as the only girl, was the princess Buttercup. I was Inigo; Ray was Wesley (who is so in love with Buttercup. Hint, I think Ray wants to get with Amber). Bob was Fezzik, and Frank was Vizzini; the shortest character in the film.  
We went home, tired from watching two movies in a row, one of which might I add I had my eyes closed so much during I’m not sure if I can safely say I watched it.   
I threw myself onto the bed, exhausted, leaving all my clothes on. Frank took the time to go to the bathroom, take out his nose ring and lip ring, get a drink, and strip down to his underwear before sneaking under the covers next to me.   
I hugged him, plowing my face into his shoulder and deeply inhaling. I remember specifically thinking that right there, at that moment, everything was perfect.


	9. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Frankie's 18th birthday!! Guess what his present is ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut!  
> Sorry it took a bit longer than normal to update, been a bit busy. New chapter should be up relatively soon.
> 
> My Tumblr----------> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com  
> Comments/asks/suggestions are super awesome and always welcome! 
> 
> Here's my Destiel fanfic----------> http://archiveofourown.org/works/868590

"Happy birthday, Frankie!" Gerard shouted.  
I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. Gerard was bouncing up and down on our bed, even his petite figure making the cheap bed shake as though Lucifer himself were climbing out from Hell directly underneath our box spring.   
"Gee your fat ass is going to break the bed!" I laughed.  
Gerard knows I'm kidding. Gerard's awesome like that.  
"Can't hear you, baby. Having too much fun!" Gerard squealed. He leaped a bit too high and slammed his head hard on the ceiling.  
He crumpled to his knees, quiet whimpering noises audible.  
"Babe, you okay?" I asked, scrambling over and pulling his hands from his head for a look.  
Gerard stared at me expectantly.  
I chuckled. "Just a goose egg." I kissed the large bump forming on Gerard's forehead. "Shake it off, tiger."  
Gerard smiled, baring his small teeth. "Frank, I made you lunch. Come eat!" he urged, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the kitchen.  
Gerard was so excited that he didn't even give me time to get dressed. So I sat at the table with only a black tank top and Incredible Hulk boxers, feeling kind of embarrassed. Though Gerard and I had a physical relationship, it was only kissing and stuff above the waist. Because of this, and the fact that I'm immature and HATE people seeing my underwear, I was a teeny bit embarrassed.  
But as I sat there, eating chocolate cake and potato chips (Gerard's idea of a birthday lunch), I noticed that while Gerard was wearing a t shirt, he only had on with it blue and black striped boxer briefs.  
And that's how I started staring at Gerard's legs. Well, his thighs specifically. I loved how lean the looked. The faint indentation along the outside, indicating the presence of a muscle. The pale skin just seemed to gleam. Did he shave his legs? How fucking hot is that.  
Without even meaning to, my gaze wandered on to his crotch. In his tight underwear, the bulge stood out quite a bit. I could even tell which direction his cock was sitting in (to the left).  
When I realized what I was doing, my eyes darted away. I swear that for a brief second Gerard met my eye contact and winked at me. He caught me obviously ogling his dick, and he winked at me.  
I turned bright red and stared down at my food, trying to focus on eating my slices of cake.  
At about noon, Ray came over with Bob and Amber to say happy birthday. They all pitched in to get me the Scott Pilgrim Comics, volumes 1-4. Gerard gave me a Black Flag CD (one of my favorite bands) and gave a vague explanation of a main present that I would receive later.   
That night, Gerard led me into the bedroom. He sat me down at the foot of the bed, looking really thrilled about whatever he had planned.  
"Ready for your last present?" he asked.  
I nodded and pecked him on the cheek. I wondered what it was. Probably a movie or comic or something...  
"Wait here," Gerard instructed. With that, he went into the living room.  
About five minutes later, I was going to go out and see what was taking so long. I stood, but what I saw when the door finally opened made me fall back onto the bed flat on my ass.  
It was Gerard. Naked Gerard.  
His pale skin looked luminescent in the bright lighting of our bed room. Delicate traces of bone and muscle were visible around his hips and chest. His collarbones were also quite noticeable. His legs were skinny and pale, totally hairless looking. And his cock was... how do you describe a cock as beautiful without making it sound like 50 Shades of Grey? (Which sucks by the way; I've jacked off to better Archive of Our Own fan fictions).   
I about died when I finally noticed the bow pressed on right above his dick. It was a pastel blue one, the kind with the adhesive on the back. It looked like he was careful to apply it where he didn't have much hair. He also had a big, floppy matching bow of the same shade fastened around his neck, and two little ones tied up in his hair.  
"Gee-" I gasped in bewilderment.  
Gerard walked over slowly, taking small, timid steps.   
I lay myself down on the bed, stripping my shirt off and throwing it out of the way.  
I undid my belt buckle and squirmed out of my jeans. I slipped out of my boxers, somewhat more hesitantly.  
It's not that I didn't want to do sexual things nude with Gee. It was more because I was self conscious. Was I big enough? Was I thin enough? I didn't know.  
I looked up at Gee, who was looking at my crotch and smirking.  
"What?" I squeaked, self consciously crossing my legs.  
"Mom was right," he replied. He finally shifted his gaze to my eyes. "You are at least seven inches."  
"Please don't bring your mother into this," I joked, feeling a lot more comfortable.  
Gerard giggled. He then quickly turned serious as he carefully lowered himself on top of me, softly kissing my neck.  
I grabbed his shoulder blades, trying not to scratch him, so he could keep his balance a little better.  
I started sucking on Gerard's chest, when he lightly pushed me away with a hand.  
I looked at him, hurt and confused.  
"Uh-uh. It's your birthday," Gee reminded. With that, he ran a cold hand up the length of my cock.  
I shuddered under his touch.  
He stroked his hand back down, his fingernails trailing faintly against the sensitive skin. He ran it back up and down a few times before wrapping his hand around the base.  
He began kissing my stomach as he thrust my dick, dragging his tongue across my navel.  
I moaned in delight as he began kissing my hips, softly biting the skin around my hip bone.  
He continued thrusting, slowly sliding his hand towards the head of my cock. He reached just below it and ran his thumb over the tip.  
I tried to quiet my moaning, but it was useless. I was sure the neighbors could clearly hear me.   
Gerard then squeezed my cock a couple of times before thrusting it harder, repeatedly rubbing his thumb against the head.  
"Fuck, Gee," I panted. "I'm- I'm close....ah.."  
I clutched the bed sheets as I came, moaning out loudly "GERARD!" My hips instinctively bucked forwards into Gerard's upper stomach, getting cum all over his chest. The thick, white liquid slowly trailed down to his stomach.   
I thought to apologize, but he didn't care. He grinned down at my breathless self, totally satisfied with his HANDY-WORK.  
+Ba-dum CRASH!+  
I smiled back at him. "Gerard, I love you."  
Gerard looked taken aback. I don't thank anyone other than his immediate family had ever told him that.   
"I love you too Frankie," he replied, sounding a little disbelieving still. He wiped the cum off of his stomach with some conveniently placed tissues before sinking into my arms, falling asleep.


	10. BLOWN Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr----> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com  
> thanks for reading, and check out my other fics!!

I watched Frank carefully. He was talking to some girl, and she kept giggling and running her hand down his arm. I’m a feminist and all, so shame on me for saying this, but she was acting like a total slut who just wanted to get with him. I even watched that bitch hug my Frankie before waving goodbye and skipping merrily away.  
Frank strutted over and clasped hands with me. “Hey babe!”  
“Hey…” I responded unsurely. I wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask Frank about that girl.  
Frank frowned. “Are you okay? Something seems wrong?”  
“Um… actually….” I began. I cleared my throat. “Who was that girl?”  
Frank squinted. “Girl? What girl?”  
Was he dodging around the subject? “That girl you were just talking to!”  
“Oh, that’s Maxine. She’s in my class, she’s a real sweetheart,” Frank answered.  
“Oh is she now?” I muttered bitterly.  
“What is with you?” Frank asked.  
I stood there hesitantly, uncomfortably shifting my weight. “Well… I mean…. You like her.” I couldn’t stand to look Frank in the eyes. “And she likes you back.”  
Frank laughed. I looked up like, dude, what the fuck? He was giggling like a little girl, doubling over with laughter.  
“What the fuck are you laughing about?” I demanded.  
Frank gasped. “Oh, she’s just my friend. I’m sorry, but that’s hilarious.” He started chuckling again.  
I blushed at my usual paranoia. “Shut up!” I snatched his hand and started walking quickly.  
“Oh, hon, don’t be embarrassed,” Frank replied. He took my hand in his own and kissed the back of my palm. “Your little fear of losing everything is adorable.”  
I withdrew in disbelief. “Really?”  
Frank looked up at me. “It’s fucking endearing.”  
I laughed and swung his arm happily.  
When we got home, Frank began kissing me. I flung my arms around uselessly at first, unsure of where to put them, but then I placed them on his butt. Which, by the way, is like… weirdly flat? I don’t know.  
“It’s your birthday now,” Frank murmured as he slipped a hand down my pants. 

I gasped when his cold hand gripped my cock. He made shushing sounds as he worked, slow and steady.  
He dug his nails lightly into the skin at the base and ran them up and down lightly, tickling the skin. He began to speed up, making me whimper louder. He saw this and suddenly stopped. He then dragged his thumb down the length of my dick. Oh, he was teasing me. Real fucking mature.  
Frank smirked at my disappointed expression before speeding up again. He slowly sank to his knees, locking his eyes with mine as he did so. He unzipped my pants and tugged them down to my knees, never breaking eye contact. He then pulled my red briefs down as well, and took my cock in his mouth whole.  
I moaned as he sucked on it, rolling it around in his mouth and massaging the head of my dick with his tongue. I grunted as pre cum dripped into his mouth, which he wholeheartedly swallowed.  
I desperately wanted something to hold onto as I slipped into ecstasy. Frank easily tossed my penis around in his mouth, only in a way that felt amazing. His tongue danced and caressed with the grace of a ballet dancer rather than a floppy, wet muscle.  
I threaded my fingers through Frank’s hair as I warned him,  
“Fra-Frankie. Fuck… I’m close.”  
I cried out as I came, surely rustling the feathers of my neighbors Ray and Bob. Frank swallowed and dramatically slowed his pace. Frank struggled to get his jeans and underwear down to his knees with one hand. He released my cock and gripped his own, jerking off his already hard dick furiously. He wrapped a hand around my hips to clutch my ass as he came all over the carpet.  
“Are you wearing pink underwear?” I asked. I looked at Frank’s American Eagle boxer briefs with interest. My cock gave a little twitch like “Hey, um… Gerard? I know I just got blown and all, but could you masturbate like, right now?”  
Frank blushed. “Shut up!”  
“No, it’s hot!” I swallowed and grasped the bravery to say, “Wear those at the party tomorrow.”  
His eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink before he looked down at the carpet and grimaced at the cum, staring up at me with his doe eyes. “Oops.”  
I chuckled and ran my tongue across his face, crouching down to do so. “Don’t sweat it.”


	11. The Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G : Rape/sexual assault occurs.

“So are you excited?” Gerard asked. He was sprawled out on the bed in his Misfits boxers, his legs spread, struggling to wriggle into his skin tight black jeans.   
I shrugged. “Eh. I’m not much for parties. I did coke once and I woke up on my friend’s roof, half-naked, with a paperclip shoved through my nipple.”  
Gerard cringed. “Ouch! Why the fu-”  
“I kept talking about cool punks with their pierced nipples,” I cut in. I rolled up my shirt to my neck and thumbed my left nipple. “I think you can actually see a little scar…”  
“Dude, ech,” Gerard groaned.  
I grinned. “What can Gee not handle an itty bitty scar?”  
“No, Gee can handle any scar, it’s just the piercing part that doesn’t fly with me,” Gerard answered. He grunted as he tugged his jeans halfway up his thighs.   
I smirked. “I think your pants are a bit tight.”  
Gerard frowned at me. “What? No they aren’t.”  
“No I mean, they look great but,” I crawled over next to Gerard’s ear and whispered, “They’ll be that much harder to remove later tonight.”  
Gerard blushed and pushed me away. “Frankie, we can’t. Not right now.”  
I made a pouty face at him. “But Gee…..” I whined. I fluttered my eyelashes, because I knew it drove him crazy and I was also really horny. “I need you.”  
Gerard rolled his eyes, failing miserably at hiding his little smile. “You can wait, stud.”  
He stood, his pants halfway up his ass. He patted me on the shoulder before waddling across the room to the door.  
“You’re leaving like that?” I asked, gesturing to his butt. Half of his underwear was hanging out of the top of his skinnies.  
“My shirt will cover it,” Gerard replied earnestly, tugging the tail of his Scream t shirt down.   
I snorted as I rose, catching up to Gerard with ease. “Whatever.”  
We got to the party at around 10:30, and it was already popping in there. Kids were crammed into the walls, so much that the yard was full as well, too. If there’s any perks to having a party in the middle of nowhere, it’s the fact that no cops will ever show up and spoil everything.  
Gerard and I found Ray and Bob talking to some other guys in the corner of what appeared to be a game room. There was so many teenagers in there I couldn’t really be sure. At the opposite end of the room, some jocks were pressuring girls into doing keg stands.   
We talked to them for a while, but Gerard got bored and left to go smoke outside. I told him I’d join him once I went to the bathroom.   
I left the room, and was suddenly a hand was gripping the front of my shirt and yanking me into an adjacent room. It was pitch black in there, but all I knew is that I was being viciously kissed. There tongue invaded my mouth and attacked it, the very pungent taste of vodka and cherries obvious on my tongue.  
My protests were muffled as the person slipped a wet hand down into my pants, blindly groping my crotch.  
I cried out in disapproval, my hands wildly flapping around in search of a light switch. I finally found one and flicked it on. And there stood Maxine, her eyes glazed over with weed or some other drug and her expression dumb with alcohol.   
I pushed her lightly away from me, careful not to knock her over.  
“Maxine, what the Hell?” I demanded. I narrowed my eyes, considering her. “You know I have a boyfriend.”  
“Psshhh… who, Gerard? He’s a loser, Frankie,” Maxine slurred. She ran her hand roughly down my cheek. “And you’re sexxyy.”  
I twitched away. “Maxine, you’re not thinking straight.” I grabbed her hand and reached for the doorknob. “Come on let’s get you some coffee or some shit.”  
Maxine threw her body against me, pinning me against the wall with all of her weight. She sloppily planted tongue kisses all over my face and neck, biting me so harshly it was actually painful.  
“Ouch! Stop!” I whined. “Mmmf!” I couldn’t speak once her tongue was jammed into my mouth. I cried out uselessly, my yelps going directly into her opening.  
She ran a hand over my crotch, her nails making a terrifying scratching sound against the denim. She unzipped my fly, clawing at my hands when I tried desperately to slap her hand away. She entered my pants, slipping her hand easily into my underwear.  
I whimpered as she squeezed my cock.   
“Ooh, you’re big!” she giggled. She looked at me with dead fish eyes. “I wanna taste it.”  
She got onto her knees. I tried to run away, but she roughly grabbed my hips and slammed me back against the wall.   
“Stay still, Frankie!” she scolded. She, with shaking drunk hands, undid my pants and tugged them down to my ankles. She snorted. “Pink undies?”  
I looked down at my pink boxer briefs, and immediately my thoughts went to Gerard. I began crying, tears falling off my face.  
She slipped down my underwear as well and grabbed my cock, ramming it into her mouth. She assaulted my dick with her sloppy kisses, her teeth banging carelessly and painfully against the skin.   
My sobbing grew louder, and she stopped and looked up at me.  
“Oh Frankie, don’t cry,” she comforted, running a hand down my stomach to my dick. “It’s okay.”  
She put my cock back into her mouth and continued with her drunken blowjob.   
I lay back, frozen with fear, shame, and violation. I closed my eyes and pretended to be somewhere else as, my friend Maxine, raped me.   
I opened my eyes when a beam of light hit them, to see Gerard standing in the doorway. I stopped crying, grateful that he was there to rescue me.   
“Frank,” Gerard started, staring down at Maxine and then at me.  
“Gee,” I pleaded, motioning down at Maxine.  
Gerard looked up and made a sort of huffing sound, stamping a black combat boot onto the ground. “I fucking knew it.” With that, he strode out of the room.  
“GERARD, WAIT!” I screamed. It was no use. My voice was too quiet, only hoarse whispers coming out when I tried my hardest to shriek. “HELP!”  
Maxine just spit out my dick, letting it hang, flaccid, in front of her face. She frowned up at me. “Frankie, you’re not hard.”  
I stood there, weeping too hard to give a dignified response.  
She held my hand and gave it a couple of strokes. “It’s alright, baby. Don’t worry.”  
My Maxine was still in the monster that assaulted me. And that hurt me even more.  
I doubled over with sobs, and Maxine, unsure of what to do, got up and left, leaving me on the ground, pants and underwear at my ankles, in a fetal position, crying. That’s how Ray and Bob found me. I sat at Bob and Ray’s apartment in their coveted leather recliner, a blanket wrapped around me.   
“Frank, are you okay?” Ray asked.   
I nodded, even though it was a total lie. Ray could tell, Bob could tell, everyone in the fucking world could tell that I was, by no means, even close to okay. I got raped and my boyfriend thinks I’m cheating on him and everything just sucks.   
“Why were you crying so hard?” Bob asked. “And…. Why were your pants down?”  
“I did a tequila carwash after going to the bathroom and got really drunk,” I lied. “I…. I started jerking off in the bedroom and I just… I’m super emotionally unstable when I’m intoxicated.”  
“Whatever you say, Frankie,” Ray replied. But he looked at me like, “I want to know the actual story you little shit.”  
I got home around three, and Gerard was locked in our bedroom. I sighed before curling up on the couch. I couldn’t sleep, so I got up and composed a note for my boyfriend.  
“Dear Gee,  
I’m sorry about everything that happened at the party. Here’s the truth, I would have told you, but I’d been crying so hard my voice wasn’t working. Maxine got drunk and she raped me. I’ll talk to you about it later if you want to, but I’m really not in the mood right now. I just feel like you should know.  
Your boyfriend,  
Frankie”  
I took a deep breath before slipping the note underneath the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter upset you, it was rather disturbing. I realized today I haven't updated since the beginning of July, so I'm trying to make up for it by posting a lot now, as this is my second chapter tonight. 
> 
> Thanks so much for viewing, and please check out my other fanfiction!
> 
> My Tumblr------> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com


	12. First Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard receives Frank's note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll probably be uploading again today, as this chapter is extremely short.
> 
> My Tumblr-----> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading, and check out my other fics! (Frerard, Destiel, Johnlock)
> 
> Comments/asks/suggestions are always welcome

I saw the paper slide out from under the door, but I wanted Frank to believe I was asleep. So I simply ignored it until I finally drifted off much later.  
I woke up the next day around 10:45, and my first thought as I rose was “Where’s that paper?”  
I scampered over and picked it up. On the front it said “Gerard” in Frank’s chicken scratch handwriting.   
I stood there for over ten minutes, contemplating the idea of reading his note. I finally decided not to, but I knew I’d be tempted again soon enough. I ripped up the letter into tiny pieces and threw them into the air, watching them flutter slowly to the ground.  
I listened outside for any noise. The only thing I could hear was the gentle hum of the refrigerator. Frank must not be up yet. I opened the door a teeny crack to be sure, and when I saw Frank’s curled up figure on the sofa I tiptoed cautiously out of the room. I grabbed my backpack, which sat by the couch Frank was lightly snoring on. I couldn’t help but look at Frank’s sleeping figure, look at those long lashes and those pink lips. He looked so innocent, all tucked up into a ball on the cushions. I couldn’t believe that he would cheat on me. I almost, in that second, considered taking him back. Yep, that’s how much self-worth I have. I shook my head as if that would clear the thought from my head.   
“Come on, Gerard,” I told myself. “Don’t self yourself short. If that little shit wants you back, he’ll have to try a whole lot harder than that.” I leave Frank a note on the dry erase board we have on the door.  
“Dear Frank,  
I’m at our first ride.”  
With that clue, I headed off to the carnival. I propped myself up against the wall of the bumper cars and pulled my laptop out. It was going to be a long wait for Frank. If he wasn’t there by three, I was going to give up.


	13. On The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has to go find Gerard, who is still unaware his boyfriend was raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makeup sex.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Check out my other fics!!
> 
> My Tumblr----> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments/asks/suggestions are welcome!!

I woke up at 2:36. I blinked myself awake and for a moment, eagerly searched around for Gerard. But I soon realized he wasn’t there. I got up and took a piss, brushed my teeth and slapped some cold water on my face. A year’s worth of sleep cannot be enough for what I went through the previous night.  
I walked back into the living room, and a large writing on the white board caught my eye. I stumbled over, straining my tired eyes to read it properly.  
“Dear Frank,” I read out loud. I recognized it as Gerard’s writing, and already I was upset that he referred to me as Frank rather than Frankie. “I’m at our first ride.”  
Our first ride? What does that mean? I wandered over into the bedroom, slipping into some sneakers as I thought. The first place we drove to? Our first date? Gerard, what the fuck?  
I sighed and went over to grab my car keys from their designated spot. And that’s when I saw the inflatable shark sitting on my dresser, partially deflated from weeks of not being blown up again.  
“OH, FUCK!” I shouted. “The carnival!!”  
I raced out the door and jumped into my car, starting the engine. I wheeled out of there and hauled ass to the carnival, sprinting to find the bumper cars.  
I arrived there, to find it totally empty except for two kids ramming mercilessly into each other. I sighed and sunk to the ground, my back sliding all the way down the wall. I sat for a moment before shifting uncomfortably. What was I sitting on?  
I got up to and brushed off my butt, to see about five cigarette butts fall from my jeans. Nice. Upon closer inspection, I realized something that would be trivial to others, but, in my case, is very, very important. They’re Malbaro Red cigarettes. Gerard was here.  
I pump my fist as I bolt back to the car. I go home because I’m not sure where else he would be. Sure enough, his car is in his designated spot in the parking garage of our university.  
I prance up the steps and run to my dorm, swinging the door open. I kick it shut, and, after seeing the empty living room, hustle into the bedroom. I stand there in the bedroom’s doorway, mouth agape, staring at Gerard, who is lying on the bed.  
He’s wearing a strappy black dress that cuts into a V, a few of his only chest hairs poking out. He’s also wearing frilly pink lace underwear, which I can see since his legs are seductively fanned out. He has these bright red high heels on, which dig into the mattress. He’s wearing dark red lipstick and heavy smoky eye shadow and mascara, making his hazel eyes pop out of his skull.  
“Are you into girls?” Gerard asked. He shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable in the tight dress. “I can be your girl.”  
I looked down, my erection obvious through my basketball shorts. I never felt I had a cross dressing fetish, until right then. “Gerard…”  
“Just don’t leave me,” Gerard whispered. He closed his eyes and a tear slithered out, smearing his eyeliner and mascara as it ran down his face.  
I slowly walked over him and swung my legs over his, straddling him. I took his face in both hands and forced him to look up at me. I licked the tear off of his cheek.  
“I’d never leave you,” I promised. “You’re beautiful.”  
Gerard began crying more, his sobs echoing in the silent room and making his thin frame shake.  
“Shhh,” I coaxed. I rubbed Gerard’s collarbone with my thumb, making him shiver. “It’s okay.”  
I eased him down into a lying position, and I wrapped myself up in his arms, just so glad that I didn’t lose him. Even if he was a total mess, mascara smeared down his face and frilly panties and all. After about twenty minutes of cuddling, I was ready to drop the bomb shell onto the poor thing.  
“Gee,” I began hesitantly. How the Hell do I say this?  
“Yes, Frankie?” Gerard replied softly.  
“I um…. I didn’t cheat on you,” I told. My voice cracked as I confided, “I was raped.”  
Gerard was quiet for a really long time. I was about to say something else when he replied, basic and quiet,  
“Oh.”  
We lay there for what felt like forever, but in a good way. It’s like when you feel like you’re in a precious moment that is being captured, rather than when you feel you’re stuck in time.  
“I have to shower,” Gerard groaned, rising laboriously. He casually pulled his panties to his ankles and stepped out of them, beginning towards the bathroom, cocktail dress hugging his ass alluringly.  
“C-Can I join you?” I stammered. I immediately turned beat red, knowing how weird that sounded.  
“Sure,” Gerard yawned. He didn’t even miss a beat.  
I grinned and slipped out of my shorts and shirt. I went to the bathroom, still dressed in my boxers. I got into the bathroom to see Gerard standing in front of the mirror, naked. He simply ran a hand through his hair, making absolutely no difference in it’s appearance before stepping in. I tore off my boxers and left them on the sink and joined Gerard in the shower.  
Gerard was towards the back of the shower, already lathering up his hair with shampoo. I stood in the stream of the water, wetting my hair before sliding past Gerard, subtley brushing my hand up against his cock. Gerard hurried to the other end of the shower, knowing him, most likely so I couldn’t see him blush as I shampooed myself.  
Gerard was rinsed off and he stood there, glistening nude about a foot away from me. It took every ounce of my self-control not to pounce on him right then and there.  
Gerard took the body soap in his hands, but I snatched the bottle away. He looked at me, confused. With a grin, I squeezed a dollop of the soap into my hand and gripped Gerard’s pec, rubbing his chest heavily. Gerard’s eyes twinkled and he got a mischievous smile on his face as he took the bottle and squeezed a bunch of it onto my lower stomach and cock. With both hands, he rubbed it in, causing me to moan.  
I cried out as he squeezed my cock. He grinned at my reaction before getting onto his knees. He licked my inner thigh, sending deep shivers down my spine. I’d never been touched in such a way before.  
He wrapped a hand around my dick before sticking it into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, and then puffed out again and he let out a breath. He ran his lips up and down the tip, pulling the tip of his tongue across the head.  
He then deep throated me. My eyes rolled up into the top of my head with pleasure. Gerard hummed as he worked, and his charcoal locks bobbed in and out of my vision. He reached around to grab my ass, digging his fingernails into my cheek.  
I screeched, and Gerard stopped with alarm, removing my cock from his mouth right before my climax.  
“What is it?” Gerard worried.  
“Sorry, soap in my eye,” I chuckled, rubbing my burning right eye.  
Gerard laughed and then pulled my dick back into his mouth, picking up from where he left off as if nothing had happened. I soon reached an orgasm.  
I cried, “GERARD!” as I came. Gerard continued with his work, and after a few moments he, using both hands, removed my dick and spit out my cum, watching the white liquid slither through the shower floor and down the drain.  
Gerard beamed up at me, looking oddly innocent after such an explicit scene. He gave my butt a little squeeze before taking his hand back and standing up, stalking out of the shower without another word.


	14. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time!

“So…. You’re not pressing charges?” I asked. “Against Maxine?” It’s been about a month since Frank was raped, and it’s still uncomfortable to talk about. He hasn’t really said much about it since he admitted it happened, it was only about a week ago that he told me exactly what she did to him. I was a little relieved, I know it’s sick, but hey, at least there’s no way she can be pregnant.  
“She didn’t even apologize,” Frank muttered. “And no. I don’t want to go through all of that shit. I just want to pretend it never happened.”  
I nodded. I could understand and respect that. I made a note not to bring it up again.  
There was a knock at the door. Frank groaned as he slowly got up and opened it, stepping back in surprise.  
Ray stood at the door, a gigantic grin on his face. He was wearing a red Santa sweater that was so oversized the sleeves completely concealed his hands. His curls swayed to and fro as he rocked excitedly on his heels. Ray loves Christmas more than Frank loves fucking Halloween. He handed Frank a large present wrapped in blue paper with little reindeer on it.  
“Thanks man, I should’ve gotten you something,” Frank told.  
Ray shrugged. “It’s fine.” He bounded over to me, dropping a smaller present wrapped with red paper with snowmen on it into my lap. He sat down next to me, watching me with glee.  
I smiled back at him as I began unwrapping the present. I could see comics peeking out. Hellboy! He’d given me a huge portion of the Hellboy series!  
“Thanks, Ray!” I gushed. I hugged him with one arm.   
“OH MY GOD!!” Frank squealed. I looked at Ray, confused. What did Frank get?  
I looked over and saw, in Frank’s arms, a pure white Chihuahua. The puppy had deep brown eyes and a moist pink nose.   
“It’s so precious!” Frank shrieked happily. The small dog stood to lick Frank’s face, and when it licked the inside of Frank’s mouth, Frank only laughed. “Thank you Toro!”  
Ray smiled. “Anything for my boys. And my dungeon master,” he added, looking at me pointedly.  
I laughed. “We should set up a game sometime. Frankie, are you in?”  
Frank was too busy making faces at the dog to give me eye contact. “No, I don’t go on quests,” Frank sneered.   
I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to Ray and informing, “I’ll make Frank a character.”  
Ray soon left, and we threw together a couple of horror movies and a box of candy for him so we didn’t feel shitty after he’d given us such awesome presents.   
I was packing my suitcase for my parent’s house and Frank hung in the doorway, watching with little interest. The puppy, which Frank named Peppers, tugged at the ankle of Frank’s lounge pants. That little bastard absolutely adores him.  
“Frankie, are you going to your parent’s?” I asked.  
Frank shrugged. “My dad said don’t count on it.”  
I stopped, my heart just twisting with empathy for Frank. “You know, you can come to my parent’s with me.”  
“Are you sure they won’t mind?” Frank hesitated.  
I strode over to Frank, confident. “Well, I hope they don’t mind my fiancé staying over.”  
Frank’s eyes grew twice as big in their size. “FIANCE?”  
I smiled as I pulled the blue velvet ring box from my pocket. I got down on one knee. I was already choked up when I said,   
“Frankie, I love you more than I ever thought could be possible. You make me feel comfortable with myself and you put my whole world into a new light, a better one. I love you, flaws and all, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you, Frank Anthony Iero Junior, marry me?”  
A tear spilled from Frank’s eye. Finally, he cried, “Yes! Yes!”  
I got up and gave him the tightest, longest hug I’ve ever encountered with a fellow human being. I kissed him hard on the cheek and dug a hand into his hair, resting my head against his shoulder. I deeply inhaled, his amazing aroma making my eyes roll back into my head. I smiled into his shirt, knowing that he was mine. All mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of short, but I just wanted to wrap everything up in a nice way. Thanks so much for reading! Comment and kudos! I really had fun writing this story, and I'm sad to see it end. But all good things do :)


End file.
